


El centro de mi universo

by naruhi



Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhi/pseuds/naruhi
Summary: Satou sabia que Yoshida era el centro de su universo.





	El centro de mi universo

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo ya lo he publicado en amor yaoi,pero quiero publicarlo aquí también para que los fans de esta pareja puedan disfrutar de otro fic,hay muy pocos.  
> Nada me pertenece ,ni los personajes ,ni el maga ,todo corresponde a su debida autora.

EL CENTRO DE MI UNIVERSO

 

Si había una cosa que Satou Takahiko sabía, por muy tonto que sonara para los demás, era que el pequeño y nada atractivo, aunque adorable Yoshida Yoshio era el centro de su universo;su vida entera giraba alrededor del pequeño de ojos almendrados, desde su cruel infancia pasando por los maltratos de sus compañeros hasta mortal adolescencia donde el único rayo de sol en su vida era y seguiría siendo yoshida y esa cicatriz que lo marcaria siempre.  
Yoshida, cuando niño fue lo único que evito que su natural sadismo cobrara venganza contra sus compañeros, yoshida y su delgado cuerpo corriendo hacia el para defenderlo, yoshida y sus amables palabras, su gentileza, que aunque lo ignoraba ,el atesoraba esos momentos,¿ como presentarse ante yoshida cubierto de sangre?, manchado de pecado cuando el era su defensor, su héroe personal, el salvador de su cordura y merecedor de su gratitud y admiración .El tierno Yoshida procuraba estar siempre presente para evitar que lo molestaran , aunque secuelas siempre quedarían , como sus muecas al comer , cada vez que probaba un bocado podía escuchar perfectamente las burlas de los odiosos niños , aquellos que se mofaban por ser gordo , los que le miraban con asco cada vez que engullía alimento , las niñas que lo miraban con aberración , esas que ahora lo adoraban y besaban el suelo que pisaba, esas niñas que lo detestaban , que le ponían el pie para que callera , que lo empujaban , los que tiraban sus cosas y rayaban ofensivas palabras en su pupitre ,todos ellos amaban al hombre que ahora era , golpean , gruñen , gritan por un poco de su atención cuando antaño lo odiaban , lo despreciaban , excepto Yoshio .  
Yoshi Yoshi siempre seria la excepción , Yoshida que le ofrecía un chocolate cuando veía que no terminaba ni la mitad del almuerzo , el que solía acompañarlo en el descanso para evitar los accidentes , lo defendía en gimnasia por que el no podía correr y caía sobre sus rodillas jadeando por aire , que peleaba para defenderlo aun sin estar obligado , el que marco no solo su rostro aquel día de verano sino también su corazón .  
En aquel centro para niños con sobrepeso lo único que le quedaba para darse fuerza eran los pensamientos que de vez en vez se dirigían hacia un ¿Qué haría yoshida si estuviera en mi lugar? O ¿le gustara como me veo ahora, me reconocería? El pequeño de ojos almendrados no lo reconoció cuando lo vio , pero cuando le grito en el almuerzo , cuando por fin pudo ver en sus gestos , en su ser al antiguo el se alegró , la única persona que no quería que lo reconociera miro a través de esa falsa sonrisa y ese bello rostro , lo miro a el , fue feliz , muy feliz en ese instante porque a pesar de todo su todo lo recordaba , no lo olvido por completo , no lo delego en un rincón de su mente como todos los demás , lo miro por fin ,como el deseaba que lo hiciera como un hombre enamorado de su primer amor .   
Su primer beso lo lleno de gloria , yoshida era dulce como siempre creyó .  
El podía ser un sádico de corazón frio y mente corrupta, que se regocijaba manipulando sentimientos y utilizando a las personas, años al filo de la muerte le enseñaron que la piedad no era para el , la misericordia no existía en su cuerpo , por que tenerla cuando el jamás la obtuvo , era capaz de sacrificar muchas cosas pero no a yoshida , jamás a yoshida .  
Ahora lo ve ahí , en su cama durmiendo plácidamente , apenas terminaron el instituto prácticamente lo obligo a vivir juntos, era rico , su padre le compro un apartamento cerca de su universidad , fue fácil , un par de reclamos , unas palabras bien dichas y lo dejaron con un espacio para el solo con una cuenta bancaria a su disposición , la parte difícil fue convencer a su pequeño ,su madre no fue problema , unos cuantos halagos, promesas de cuidarlo e informarle cualquier percance y tenia el permiso de una madre feliz de tenerlo como amigo de su hijo , pero a yoshida siempre tan preocupado por el , con sus ¿estas seguro ? ¿No te importa no tener lindas chicas? Yoshida y sus celos bien disimulados, ¿para que querría chicas teniéndolo a el ?   
La ventana daba un poco de luz , la suficiente para que el pudiese admirarlo dormir , su pequeño héroe , era tan tierno y soltaba suspiros junto con pequeños gruñidos intercalados con su nombre , desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de el soñó con tenerlo así , en su casa , en su cama , llamándolo solo a el , Yoshida sabía , muy dentro de si que en el momento que este lo engañara , lo dejara o en el peor de los casos dejara de amarlo , se volvería loco , loco de dolor , de desamor , de crueldad , si , por que lo único que evitaba que satou , matara a su irritante padre , su molesta madre , su insoportable hermana y el engendro que era su hermano menor era el , lo único que evitaba que descuartizara a nishida por osar mirarlo con deseo eran sus repetidas muestras de amor y lo único que lo salvaba de ser un asesino en serie para deshacerse de las detestables chicas eran sus constantes muestras de fidelidad , el día que Yoshio susurrara el nombre de alguien más mientras el éxtasis lo consumiera seria el día en que Satou lo mataría y se quitaría la vida , porque sin el que sentido tenían los días , las horas los minutos sin su amor , su amor era obsesivo y posesivo , porque nadie tenía derecho a mirarlo nunca como el lo miraba , nadie debía verlo sonrojado , tímido y al borde del placer , ese era su privilegio , solo el podía verlo ,por eso estaba ahí cuidándolo , arrancándole sutilmente todas las plumas a su delicado y pequeño ángel salvador , aquel que cavo su tumba y forjo el oro de su jaula el mismo día que nació esa cicatriz . Yoshida tenía prohibido trabajar, ¿para que si el podía mantenerlo por siempre? Iban a la misma universidad, claro que al pequeño le costó más trabajo entrar ahí, pero el necesitaba tenerlo cerca para vigilarlo , esa cosita tan dulce no pasaría desapercibido mucho tiempo y nadie debía notarlo, salían juntos , comían juntos ,le ayudaba con sus deberes y las cosas del hogar siempre las harían juntos , lo tenia todo planeado , terminarían la universidad , se casarían , trabajaría , y formaría una familia con yoshida solo ellos dos o si yoshio quería un hijo el se lo daría , lo complacería en todo , y permitiría que viviera siempre feliz , siempre libre pero siempre vigilado , por que yoshida era su todo , su amor , su salud , su deseo , su lujuria , su ternura y su cordura .  
-Satou,Satou, ¿Qué hora es?-preguntaba el pequeño mientras se tallaba los ojos, una imagen tan tierna como solo el podía crear .  
-es temprano vuelve a dormir –respondió el más alto mientras empujaba delicadamente el pecho de Yoshio devuelta la cama.  
-no puedo, debo levantarme, hoy es la fiesta de Arima-kun y debo terminar todo lo que hay pendiente –lentamente se fue incorporando, mientras su compañero se quedaba estático en la habitación.  
Arima-kun, quien demonio era ese, y por qué su pequeño Yoshio tenía que ir con el , ¿Quién era y porque se entrometía entre los dos? ¿Qué buscaba ese tipo con su pequeño? Se lo quería arrebatar, ¿lo deseaba para el ?, no, no , no podía dejar que eso pasara , que su todo lo abandonara por otro , que lo alejara de su vida , que lo despojaran de lo único que valía en la vida: él amor de su niño ,el amor de su Yoshida ,no podía permitirlo , no dejaría que un desconocido viniera y le arrebatara todo por lo que ha trabajado hasta ahora , yoshida lo era todo para el , sus besos , sus abrazos , sus avergonzados sonrojos y su sonrisa llena de ternura dirigida a el , no , no permitiría eso , primero muerto . No mejor primero mataría el otro, ya lo podía escuchar suplicando perdón mientras la vida lo abandonaba y sus ojos perdía brillo, si lo despedazaría y lo quemaría, sus restos los enterraría en el bosque cerca del monte Fuji donde jamás lo encontrarían y si lo hacían jamás podrían implicarlo, se lo tendría merecido por posar sus ojos en algo prohibido, bailaría en su tumba .eso servirá como advertencia, absolutamente nadie tenía el privilegio de amar a Yoshio mas que el.  
-¿Satou estas bien? –estaba preocupado su novio está muy callado esa mañana y no había dicho nada sobre lo de Arima-kun, estaría enfermo, tal vez debería cancelar el compromiso y quedarse en casa.  
-¿para qué quieres ir a la casa de ese tal Arima ?-estaba molesto , muy molesto y celoso . No era una buena combinación.

-Satou , ¿lo olvidaste ?, jamás me escuchas –dijo con evidente enfado –es la fiesta de despedida –al ver que el otro tenía una cara llena de confusión continuo-¿la boda ? se casa mañana y prometí que estaríamos ahí , recuérdalo te lo dije hace una semana y dijiste que si , incluso cambiamos nuestra cita para poder ir juntos –  
¿su cita? o si , su cita especial , llevaban exactamente cuatro años juntos y en lugar de salir a celebrar juntos decidieron ir a festejar a ese compañero que para nada le importaba .  
-claro , claro , discúlpame ,será en la tarde no , mejor descansemos juntos y nos alistamos después-   
La voz de su novio era profunda , ronca y algo fría , en sus ojos había un brillo peligroso y le dio un poco de miedo, así que lentamente se acostó en la cama de nuevo siendo abrazado posesivamente casi al instante por Satou , había veces en que Satou tenía esa cara , no, ese brillo cruel y oscuro en los ojos , que solía asociar con los celos , y seguido de eso venia siempre un abrazo casi asfixiante , un beso fuerte y salvaje .no se quejaba ,lo amaba y si Satou lo celaba es porque era correspondido así que jamás se quejaría de ser amado o por defecto celado , aún que muchas veces satou era atemorizante. 

Mientras lo estrujaba fuertemente entre sus brazos su cordura regresaba de apoco, si yoshio era su cordura hecha hombre, la voz de su conciencia, aquel que hacia desaparecer sus instintos primarios y salvajes, Yoshio era su todo ,su centro y estaba seguro que jamás podría alejarse de el ,la luna no puede brillar sin el sol ,estaba claro que Yoshida era tan brillante como el sol , con esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo y que alejaba la oscuridad inclusive la de el , era ese ser que sigue al sol para convertirse en la luna, él que se mueve en la oscuridad esperando robarle un poco de luz al mundo , su Yoshida era ese rayo de luz que iluminaba su infierno oscuro ,estaba confirmado que mataría por el ,por qué el jamás podría vivir sin el centro de su universo .  
Lo amaba demasiado para existir sin el .


End file.
